


cerita dewasa

by aixolenios



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Family, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aixolenios/pseuds/aixolenios
Summary: tidak ada yang istimewa, kata papa. aku balas, tidak mungkin, mana bisa bertahan selama satu dekade bersama satu orang jika hari-hari itu biasa saja.
Relationships: Lee Thanat Lowkhunsombat/Tay Tawan Vihokratana





	cerita dewasa

**Author's Note:**

> Tidak ada keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini, murni didedikasikan untuk (@)weeklytlt.

**[[#weeklytlt_week6](https://twitter.com/hashtag/weeklytlt_week6?src=hashtag_click) \- Anak]**

**. **

**. **

Aku duduk di ayunan dengan sekotak bekal. Orang tuaku meninggalkanku di taman, tapi tidak jauh dari sini ada pos satpam. Mereka pamit untuk menyelesaikan urusan yang tidak kumengerti, keduanya menghilang di balik pintu kupu tarung hitam.

Mereka juga berpesan untuk dihabiskan makan siang itu. Isinya hanya nasi goreng tanpa kecap, sayur sop dengan sepotong ayam dan beberapa wortel, juga lima irisan buah apel. Di sebelah kakiku, seekor kucing menatap sedih. Kuberikan sepotong ayam itu padanya. Papa akan menghela napas jika tahu hal ini, tapi aku yakin ayah tidak akan marah walau beliaulah yang memasak.

Ayah selalu bangun lebih pagi dari siapa pun, termasuk ayam jantan merana milik tetangga. Dan papa masih akan lelap di balik selimut hingga lima puluh tujuh menit ke depan. Dari dapur, ribut perabot bisa kudengar sampai kamarku di lantai atas. Lalu setengah jam kemudian ayah akan membangunkanku dengan bisikan dan cium di pipi.

“Bangun, dong. Ayah gak mau lihat Venus sendirian.”

Aku bergegas. Tidak ada hal yang kubenci selain membiarkan ayah menatap bintang fajar seorang diri. Beliau membuat tiga porsi roti panggang. Dua di antaranya dibawa ke balkon, tempat kami biasa menghabiskan pagi. Ayah menyeruput teh hitamnya sembari melirik ke atas. Di sana, di sebelah Venus, bulan tampak malu-malu.

“Mirip papa,” ujarnya.

Aku tidak terima. Papa adalah gitaris hebat yang penampilannya disaksikan puluhan ribu pasang mata. Tapi ayah membela diri, beliau bilang papa langsung bersembunyi di ruang rias begitu turun panggung. Bahkan papa tidak ikut pesta penutup acara tersebut. Di malam-malam yang tenang, papa juga mengemasi barang-barangnya mendahului semua orang. Beliau bersicepat ke parkiran. Di sana ayah menunggu.

Bisa kubayangkan ayah menyambut papa dengan senyum secerah matahari jam sepuluh pagi. Dan papa mencuri kecupan dari ayah sekilat rusa berlari. Keduanya sempat cekcok di dalam mobil, meributkan berbagai cara untuk menamatkan malam itu. Namun selalu berakhir dengan bercakap di atas ranjang kemudian ditutup dengan menonton hujan meteor pukul tiga subuh.

Ketika bangun, mereka ribut lagi. Ayah mengomel pada papa karena tidak pasang alarm padahal mereka ada janji denganku hari itu. Sementara papa berkilah dengan berucap, “Aku capek banget.”

Cepat-cepat mereka menuju ke tempatku. Dulu aku tinggal di sebuah rumah cukup besar bersama puluhan anak lainnya. Induk kami adalah perempuan paruh baya penuh asih yang kami panggil bunda. Dari belakang pintu, aku dapat melihat ayah dan papa dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar. Bunda hanya memasang raut pengertian. Selepas beliau pergi, kecemasan terlihat jelas di wajah ayah. Papa menenangkannya dengan usapan di punggung dan genggaman tangan. Ayah meremas pelan tangan papa.

Hari itu adalah hari terakhirku di rumah tersebut. Selanjutnya aku hidup di tempat sederhana yang hanya punya dua kamar. Ruang tengahnya kecil, aku bahkan harus membongkar roket tiruan yang kubuat begitu puas memandangnya karena tidak ada tempat lagi untuk memajang. Gitar papa menempati ruang di sudut dan lukisan ayah sudah memenuhi dua sisi dinding.

Sering kudapati diriku hilang di tengah permainan gitar papa atau di gunung Vinicunca hasil polesan kuas ayah. Sama seperti mereka yang hanyut atau tenggelam di gelap iris ketika beradu tatap. Ayah tidak pernah memalingkan wajah ketika papa makan masakannya dengan lahap. Dan papa hampir tidak berkedip melihat ayah tergelak oleh sinetron komedi di televisi.

Padahal itu adalah hal biasa. Ayah selalu tersenyum dan mudah tertawa. Hanya sekali ayah menangis. Pukul satu dini hari di meja makan. Aku terbangun karena lapar dan kutemukan ayah menangis. Aku bertanya, mengapa.

“Dingin,” jawabnya. Ayah bilang bahwa beliau lelah. Papa juga beberapa kali mengeluh demikian. Pagi harinya kusampaikan pada papa bahwa semalam ayah kedinginan hingga menangis sendirian di meja makan, aku minta papa untuk mengecilkan pendingin ruangan atau memberinya pelukan. Papa hanya mengangkat ujung bibirnya sedikit.

Dua tahun kemudian, di hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka, aku meminta mereka untuk datang berdua di wisudaku nanti yang berada jauh di masa depan. Tapi papa bilang bahwa mereka hanya sampai besok.

Besoknya aku ditinggalkan di taman dengan sekotak bekal. Seorang bapak di dalam ruangan dengan pintu kupu tarung hitam itu mengetuk palu. Ayah dan papa telah menyelesaikan urusan mereka.


End file.
